Dean's Daughter
by Winchester4Ever
Summary: After Dean finally quit the supernatural gig to settle down, he got a family, only to have to go back to his old life and leave them behind... Dean's daughter follows him along for the ride when her mother dies. A/N: Please R&R first fanfic!
1. Old Faces, New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dean, Sam, John or Bobby. Em is a character of my own, though.

-E.

There was a knock on my door. In any other house I wouldn't be freaked out, but since this was a new town and my mother had just left, I was a little tightly wound.

As I got my mother's knife out of my pillowcase, I made my way down to the front door.

"Who is it?" I demanded.

"Detectives Hector Aframian and Richie Sambora," a familiar voice replied.

_Richie Sambora? _I thought. "Yeah, and I'm Pat Benatar, who are you?" I repeated.

'Hector Aframian' replied, "Ok, alright, let us in and I'll explain everything."

I cautiously opened the door. I gasped.

"Dad?'

Dad nodded.

I looked up into the green eyes that were exactly like my own. I remembered the first night that dad left us...

_Memory_

_ "Daddy! Don't go! Please! Daddy, I'm sorry if I've been bad, I'll be good I promise, don't leave, Daddy!" Three year old Em cried as her father walked out the door. She turned to her mother, "Mommy, tell him he can't leave!"_

_ Dean picked up his daughter and held her close, "I'm sorry baby, Grandpa needs me. I'll talk to you soon, ok?" He held her close for another minute and walked out the door._

I looked up at my father, "So I guess Mom called you?" I asked him, handing him one of the beers in my fridge. He glared at me with a livid expression until I put it back in the fridge. I bit my tongue as he replied.

"Yeah," he said, motioning me forward and putting his arms around me, "That's why I'm here. To take care of you, like I should have been doing all along. I'm sorry I left, Em. But there wasn't a single second I didn't want you. I have this photo of just you and me, just after you were born. I looked at it every night leading up to now." He pulled out his wallet and showed me the picture. Dean Winchester was grinning madly at the camera, holding a baby wrapped in a hospital blanket.

I flipped the photo over. It read:

"Dean with his daughter, Em, 23/4/93"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I handed back the photo to my father.

He looked down at her, "You're my baby. Always will be." He said.

Sam cleared his throat, "Hey, Em," he greeted me, "I'm your uncle Sam."

I looked up at Sam, who was almost twice my height. He noticed my disbelief.

"No steroids or anything. I promise you," he grinned.

I grinned back, "Nice to see you, Uncle Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes as Dad stifled a laugh. My face turned serious as I looked up at my father, "what are you doing here anyway, dad?"

Dad's eyes sparkled. _I didn't screw up this kid_, he thought.

"You're a minor. I'm your parent. You're coming to live with me and Sammy."

I scoffed. Quickly becoming frustrated, "But, why? I'm sixteen... _Dad_..." I whined. It took all of Dad's concentration not to smile at the way that sounded.

"Emmanuelle, don't argue with me. You can go and pack your stuff by yourself, or I can get Sam to help you."

I glared at my father as I stalked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later Sam was piling all my stuff into my father's '67 Chevy Impala. When he lifted up my pillow, Dad looked at me.

"Put it in the back with her, she might get tired." He said, scrutinising my face.

I groaned, "_Dad, _I'm not a kid, I can manage to stay awake in car rides... Don't break my iPod, Sam, it cost a bucket load."

Sam turned my iPod on and scrolled through the music, "Well, at least we know she's definitely your kid, Dean. Look at this. Metallica, AC/DC, Nirva—you shouldn't be listening to that, Em," he disapproved.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Bite me, Uncle Sammy."

Dad chuckled, "I can deal with the music. But not the dating crap. You better not be dating yet, Em," he added, frowning at me.

I bit my tongue. _How to explain this without bringing up the "V" topic..._I thought.

"No, sir. Whenever I wanted to date Mom always said, "would your father approve of this guy?" so, I don't date."

"Was I always a hard-ass or something?"

I blushed, "Kinda."

Dad laughed.


	2. A New Life

2 hours into the car ride we stopped at a roadhouse.

"Bathroom break!" Dad declared, waking up a sleeping Sam.

I got out of the car. Looking around, a woman in her mid-to-late 40's and a teenage girl went up to dad.

"Hey, Dean." The lady greeted him.

"Ellen," Dad replied.

"I think I saw you with a blonde, she's a little too young for you, though," the teenager laughed.

Dad grimaced, "She's my daughter. Jo, this is Em."

I glared at Jo. By the sounds of it, she had the hots for my dad, and she was about my age. I shuddered.

"Hi, Jo," I greeted her.

Jo looked me up and down, taking in my T-shirt, Jeans and Sneakers combo.

"Jo, you two head on inside and grab something to eat while I talk to Dean and Sam, ok?"

"Oh, come on, Mom! You've gotta stop treating me like a kid!" Jo complained.

"Joanna Beth, don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

Jo stalked off into the Roadhouse. I looked at my dad.

"That means you, too, Em. Get going." Dad ordered.

I knew my dad well enough to not argue with him. I followed where Jo went off to.

"So, Dad, are you going to tell me what's going on here?" I asked my dad as Ellen gave him another beer.

"What you mean?" he asked, looking at me, confusion in his eyes.

"You know what I mean," I grumbled, "I want to know what's going on and I don't want to be lied to. Tell me the truth."

"Em, I don't know what you're talking about."

I looked at my uncle as I spoke, "Sam was talking in his sleep, talking about yellow eyed demons and Grandpa. I want to know what's happening. Either that or let me leave, dad."

My father recoiled as if I had slapped him, and I knew I had gone too far, but the truth was way too important to just forget about.

"Did your mother ever tell you why I left that first time?" Dad asked after a while, in a quiet voice.

I thought for a moment. "She said your job didn't care that you had a family."

Dad nodded, "Yeah, I remember that night, the night that I left. You were a little over three years old. You chucked up a ruckus and clung to my leg when I opened the front door."

My breathing hitched. I had been thinking it only hours before.

_Memory_

_ "Daddy! Don't go! Please! Daddy, I'm sorry if I've been bad, I'll be good I promise, don't leave, Daddy!" Three year old Em cried as her father tried to walk out the door. She turned to her mother, "Mommy, tell him he can't leave!"_

_ Dean picked up his daughter and held her close, "I'm sorry baby, Grandpa needs me. I'll talk to you soon, ok?" He held her close for another minute and walked out the door._

I looked up at dad, "I'm seventeen, dad, I need to know the truth. And thanks for the reminder, why did Grandpa need you? What happened?"

Dad looked at Sam, the pained expression identical on both their faces.

"Tell her the truth, Dean. Or I will." Sam told his older brother.

Dad glared at Sam, and then surrendered, "Go outside while I talk to her, ok?"

Sam nodded and walked out the door.

I sat down on the barstool while Dad paced back and forth in front of me.

"You know how when you were seven and you told your mom that there was a monster under your bed, and she called me and called me until I picked up and came home?"

I nodded. _Never found out if I was right, though_, Em thought, "You packed us all up and we moved."

"Yeah. Cause your mother knew all about my job, and she wanted you to be safe, not knowing that there might be something bad waiting to get you. We never wanted to run the risk of you getting hurt, so whenever you felt scared, we moved."

"What is your job, Dad?" I suddenly asked. I realised he never spoke about it in front of me.

"I hunt the supernatural. Demons, werewolves, spirits... The whole 9 yards."

I stared at him for a moment, reading his expression, seeing if he was actually lying. Turns out, he wasn't.

"Um," I started, "so basically you lied to me my whole life? 'Em, monsters don't exist so stop being a baby and get to bed before I tan your hide?'" I quoted. Dad's eyes sparkled with tears as the words left my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Em. You used to ask so many questions and I didn't know how to answer them, you were a child. You were—are, my child, and if the only way to protect you was to lie to you and punish you, in the hope that you won't ask again, then I'd do it."

"Has that ever worked on any kid?"

Dad laughed, "No, I guess not."

I got up from the bed and hugged him, "Dad, thank you for trying, but, I am a part of this now. It's in my blood. Please let me stay and help. Please."

Dad was quiet for a long time. He sighed.

"Ok, but research _only._ I will not have my only child in danger. Got me?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."


	3. iPod Fun

Researching with Sam wasn't at all as exciting as I thought it was gonna be. It was too… controlled. I was the type of girl that wanted to get a little risky. Safety be damned.

I got out my iPod and clicked on my Foo Fighters Album.

"what have we done with innocence, it disappeared with time, it never made much sense. Adolescent resident, wasting another night on planning my revenge…" _Drum solo time! _I thought as I drummed my fingers in time to the music… "one last thing before I quit, I never wanted any more than I could fit into my head, I still remember every single word you said, and all the … that somehow came along with it. Still there's one thing that comforts me, since I was always caged and now I'm free!"

"What you listening to?" A voice behind me asked.

Jumping slightly, I turned to see Sam standing in the doorway, "Foo Fighters. Monkey Wrench."

"One of your favourites?"

"One of them. Wheels is better though," I spun through my songs to get to the one I wanted, "Here, come listen."

Sam walked over and sat down beside me, I started to sing.

"I know what you're thinkin', we were goin' down, I could feel us sinkin', But then I came around. And everyone I've loved before, flashed before my eyes, and nothin' mattered anymore. I looked into the sky…"

A hand reached out and touched my shoulder, shooting out of my chair, I took my earphones out.

"What're you doing?" My dad asked me, a small smile playing on the outside of his lips.

"Right now? Dying of a heart attack." I said grabbing at my chest.

"You're not dying, trust me."

"I'm not gonna ask what you mean by that."

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in ages… Writers block sucks, comment ideas **


End file.
